I'm THAT Mom
by elin2002
Summary: 7th in the HIS WHAT Series. Kim embarrasses her daughter.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers in any form except 3 action figures and 2 box sets with one on pre-order. The privilege now goes to Haim Saban AGAIN!)**_

Morning in the Oliver house was organized chaos. Kim and Tommy had to both get ready for work, plus make sure Teresa who was 15 was ready. Tommy had a faculty meeting early on this particular morning so classes for the high school were starting later, which meant Kim who had the day off would have to drive her. Tommy left the house as quietly as he could letting both his girls sleep in a bit. The girls slept in alright to the point that they almost overslept.

"Hurry up Teresa! We have to go now!"

"I'm coming! Oh no way. You are not driving me to school like that."

"Teresa, we don't have time for me to change, plus it's my day off. Let's go." Said Kim ushering her out the door.

"Fine but you're staying in the car."

Kim drove to the school getting them there in 15 minutes after the first bell. Teresa started to get out and noticed Kim was as well.

"NO!"

"Teresa someone has to sign you in."

"And someone will, you know that tall guy you married and let knock you up?"

"Don't be crude Teresa."

"I'll let Dad know we overslept. He can't get upset, he's late for everything."

"Go, have a good day."

"Go straight home please?"

"Bye."

Kim arrived home and pulled out her laptop to look over some paperwork for her gym, but first she pulled up her _Facebook_ account.

**Kimberly Oliver**- OMG! I've become THAT mom. The one we all vowed to never become.

**Trini Scott**- What Mom?

**Aisha DeSantos**- Kim? Everything okay?

**Jason Scott**- Come on Kimmy, don't keep us in suspense what did you do?

**Rocky DeSantos**- Did you take lessons from your husband and forget her lunch?

**Kimberly Oliver**- Worse, I drove her to school.

**Adam Park**- Bad MOMMY!

**Kimberly Oliver**- In my pajamas. We overslept.

**Tanya Park**- You didn't?!

**Kimberly Oliver**- I did, she wouldn't let me out of the car. I had to have her go find Tommy to sign her in.

**Billy Cranston**- What did Tommy say?

**Kimberly Oliver**- I don't know.

**Tommy Oliver**- And the award for Most Embarrassing Parent goes to… Kimberly Oliver!

**Kimberly Oliver**- Shut up Thomas!

**Tommy Oliver**- LOL, really Kim bathrobe and slippers?

**Kimberly Oliver**- Fine next time I'll go in my negligée and your male students and congratulate you or wonder how you landed such a hot wife.

**Tommy Oliver**- Slippers you say? Were they the furry ones?

**Kimberly Oliver**- Much better.

When Teresa got home she wouldn't look at Kim. Clearly embarrassed still. She went right up stairs and started on her homework.

**Teresa Oliver**- Why?! OMG my mom drove me to school this morning.

**Leanne Atwood**- Well how else were you going to get there this morning.

**Julian Marshall**- Yeah you live in the middle of nowhere. Too far to walk.

**Teresa Oliver**- in her pajamas?

**Leanne Atwood**- bad, bad, very bad.

**Julian Marshall**- What kind of pajamas?

**Teresa Oliver**- her robe and slippers.

**Julian Marshall**- yup that's bad.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Teresa, Honey I can't let you in without a parent." Said Marnie (Elsa).

"Can't you just page my dad then?"

"Okay but next time make sure your mom comes in." Said Marnie.

Two minutes later Tommy came rushing down the hall and into the office.

"Teresa, what's wrong?"

"I need you to sign me in Daddy."

"Where's Mom?"

"On her way home, hopefully."

"What happened?"

"Your wife wore her robe to drop me off, and slippers." Tommy had to keep his laughter in check as he signed the book.

"So why are you late?" He asked glancing at her.

"We overslept." Said Teresa dramatically in a way that reminded him of Kim.

**(End of Flashback)**

**Kimberly Oliver to Teresa Oliver**- Honey I am so sorry, I will never do that again! I never wanted to be THAT Mom.

**Teresa Oliver**- Next time I'm walking.

**Kimberly Oliver**- Good luck it's 4 miles.

A couple weeks later Tommy became THAT dad and drove her to school before his afternoon Drs. Appointment.

**Teresa Oliver**- WHAT DID I DO TO MY PARENTS TO MAKE THEM WANT TO GO OUT IN THEIR PAJAMAS!

**Tommy Oliver**- You overslept.


End file.
